Dear, My Captain
by Aeflytte
Summary: Seorang pria bertuksedo hitam tiba-tiba datang menemui mantan generasi keajaiban. Ia mengaku sebagai wali dari Akashi Seijuurou, menanyakan tentang kehidupan dan perasaan pribadi mereka terhadap sang kapten. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi? GOM X Akashi
1. Disclaimer

**WARNING!!**

**Sangat mungkin untuk terjadi Out of Character. Out of Story dari cerita aslinya!****Kuroko no basket dan semua karakter adalah milik Tadotashi Fujimaki sensei!****Ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction! Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun atas pembuatan cerita ini, murni untuk kepuasan pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

**Kisah ini kupersembahkan untuk jiwa kebucinanku zaman SMP :) **

.

.

.

**Spesial untuk Akashi Seijuro, terima kasih telah menjadi kapten yang baik, kami menyayangimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

**DEAR, MY CAPTAIN**

All characters is belongs to Tadotashi Fujimaki

Outline and Idea by aeflytte

Written by aeflytte

Genre(s) : Angst, Hurt, Friendship, Drama, School

Pairing : GOM x Akashi

=

=

**DEAR, MY CAPTAIN :**

Chapter List

1\. Akashi

2\. Aka-Chin

3\. Akashicchi

4\. Akashi

5\. Akashi-kun

6\. Affection

7\. Accession

8\. Arrival

9\. Arigatou


	2. Akashi

.

_"Akashi, kau tidak ikut pergi ke lapangan?" Siswa berambut hijau itu membetulkan kacamata yang sedikit merosot dari tulang hidungnya. Dia berkata pada seseorang yang duduk di dalam bayangan. Salah satu kakinya menekuk di atas kursi, dagunya bertumpu pada tangan yang diletakkan di atas lutut. Sementara tangan yang lain, lincah menari di atas papan shogi.__"Tidak," Kata siswa berambut merah itu, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memindahkan pion shogi yang sedang ia mainkan seorang diri, "Teiko akan menang."__"Bagaimana kau tahu?"__Si rambut merah menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah salah, Shintarou."_

*

"Baik sebelum atau sesudahnya, aku tidak pernah menemukan orang semacam dia," Kata Midorima Shintarou kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Meski pemikirannya pernah salah tentang kemenangan, tapi dia tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain shogi-_nanodayo_."

"Aku tahu, kapten dari Rakuzan sekaligus kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu kan?" seseorang tiba-tiba menyeret kursi di samping Midorima, ikut dalam pembicaraan, "yah, meski tidak mengenalnya sebaik Shin-chan, paling tidak aku tahu betapa mengerikannya dia."

Midorima hanya diam, sementara Takao Kazunari malah tertawa, "Meski begitu dia orang yang baik, ya kan, Shin-_chan_?"

Midorima Shintarou mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau dia orang yang baik. Tapi, Akashi selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk tetap berteman dengan kami."

Orang itu, yang memakai kemeja putih berdasi yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam itu kembali bertanya, "Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana cara kalian berteman?"

"Tidak masalah," sekali lagi, Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, "Hm, maksud Anda, bagaimana cara kami berteman atau caraku berteman?"

"Caramu berteman," Kata pemuda itu memperjelas, "Tentang bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang dia."

"Kata orang-orang, Akashi orang yang baik--" Midorima memulai, namun Takao kembali menyelanya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Katanya, kau tidak pernah menyebut Akashi orang yang baik, Shin-_chan_."

"Berisik, Bakao! Aku bilang itu kata orang-orang, bukan kataku," Midorima berdeham, "sejak bergabung dengan klub basket SMP Teiko, dalam sekali lihat, orang akan tahu kalau dia memiliki bakat. Pembawaannya santun. Meski menjadi wakil kapten sejak kelas satu, dia tetap menghargai orang-orang yang mendukung mereka dari belakang. Hingga sejak Murasakibara hampir mengalahkannya dalam one-on-one, semuanya berubah. Akashi tetap menjadi kapten kami, tapi dia tidak lagi menjadi teman kami, _nanodayo_."

"Loh, tapi bukankah Shin-_chan_ menjadi wakil kapten setelah itu?"

"Benar-_nanodayo_," Ucap Midorima, "tapi pertemanan kami rusak, sejak saat itu, hingga akhir dari wintercup di tahun pertama SMA. Terima kasih kepada Seirin yang telah mengembalikan Akashi menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Pemuda berjas itu masih mendengarkan.

"Kiseki no Sedai kembali utuh. Semua kembali berteman, b-bukannya aku peduli, tapi itulah yang terjadi."

Takao tiba-tiba memukul punggung Midorima, "Sampai kapan kau mau menjaga sifat tsundere itu Shin-_chan_?"

"Berisik, Takao!"

"Boleh kutahu apa yang paling kau ingat dari sosok Akashi setelahnya?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hari itu-_nanodayo_."

*

Hari itu, musim dingin di tahun ketiga SMA.

"Maaf memanggilmu kemari, Shintarou."

"Tidak apa," ucap pemuda ber-megane hitam itu, "Oha-asa mengatakan pada hari ini cancer akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Kurasa itu adalah apa yang akan kau sampaikan nanti. Aku juga tidak lupa membawa _lucky item_-ku hari ini." Midorima Shintarou menunjukkan sebuah jam beker berwarna hijau sebesar telapak tangan yang ia bawa.

"Begitu," Akashi tersenyum, "kalau boleh kutahu, apa yang Oha-asa katakan hari ini tentang sagitarius?"

Netra hijau Midorima membulat. Dia tidak salah dengar? Seorang Akashi Seijuro yang mempercayai penghitungan nyata daripada takhayul bertanya tentang ramalan Oha-asa? Apakah itu fakta mengejutkan yang diterima cancer hari ini?

Midorima berdeham, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Untung saja dia mengingat hampir seluruh nasib dan _lucky item _semua zodiak yang ada.

"Sagitarius berada di tingkat teratas dalam afeksi. Pernyataan perasaan akan diterima, dan _lucky item_ hari ini adalah pena antik."

"Hmm, pena antik? Kupikir aku akan membelinya nanti."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong Akashi, apa kau berniat menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang?"

Alis Akashi terangkat, dia tertawa kecil, "Ramalan Oha-asa mengerikan."

_'Tidak, ini aneh! Akashi bertingkah aneh hari ini! ' _

"Tapi, karena Oha-asa-mu sudah menebak semuanya, kita berbicara lain kali saja, Shintarou. Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu di rumahku akhir pekan nanti. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu."

"Tunggu, A-akashi!"

Akashi yang sudah berjalan, kembali berbalik.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Midorima, "Tidak mungkin kau datang jauh dari Kyoto dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Bahkan perintah untuk pergi ke rumahmu itu, kalau kau menyuruh lewat telepon pun, aku pasti datang. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kau biasanya tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang sia-sia."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Midorima Shintarou masih menunggu. Akashi Seijuro masih menimbang. Hingga pemilik mata kaisar itu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar, bahkan melemparkan pandangannya ke bawah.

_Seorang Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah menunduk!__Dan tidak seharusnya menunduk!_Entah mengapa ada suatu bagian dalam diri Midorima yang menolak si pemilik mata kaisar itu merasa rendah. Akashi seharusnya selalu berada di posisi tertinggi. Kalau pun harus menunduk, seharusnya ia melayangkan pandangan penuh kuasa, bukan sorot kekalahan seperti yang Midorima lihat ini.

Tunggu... Apa?

Kekalahan?

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku membicarakan hal-hal penting sekarang. Tapi kurasa, aku bisa melakukannya lain kali." Mengambil jeda untuk bernapas, Akashi melanjutkan, "untuk saat ini, kupikir cukup untuk berkata,"

Akashi menaikkan wajah, menatap netra hijau Midorima lekat. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih telah pernah menerimaku sebagai kapten."

*

"Lalu apa jawabanmu saat itu?" Pemuda berjas hitam itu bertanya tanpa melepas perhatian sejak Midorima memulai cerita.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun," jawab Midorima, "dan seminggu setelahnya, kabar itu datang."

Midorima menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, mengatakan kalimat terakhir terasa menyesakkan. Dia berujar lirih, namun cukup untuk pemuda berkas hitam dan Takao yang ada di sebelahnya untuk mendengar, "Seharusnya aku setidaknya menjawab perkataannya."

Pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Akashi ketika dia dan Takao sedang berada di Majiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku, Midorima Shintarou." Dia berdiri dari kursi, berpamitan.

"Tunggu." Mata Midorima memicing, "Siapa kau?"

Dia adalah orang asing. Namun, ketika dia mulai bertanya tentang Akashi Seijuro, entah kenapa Midorima tidak keberatan sama sekali ketika menjawabnya. Entah kenapa, kedatangan orang itu terasa tepat bagi Midorima yang ingin mengeluarkan isi pikiran yang telah membebaninya sejak lama. Isi pikiran tentang teman sekolah menengahnya itu, yang ia tak pernah bicarakan kepada siapa pun karena rasa takut sering hadir bersamaan dengan itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pemuda berpakaian hitam itu tersenyum, "Aku adalah penanggung jawab Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kukira dia kenalanmu, Shin-_chan_," tanya Takao setelah orang itu pergi.

"Bukan." Midorima Shintarou menatap punggung lelaki itu hingga menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang yang hendak menyeberang jalan, "aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Aku tidak mau mengakui ini-_nanodayo_," Midorima memijat kening yang mendadak sakit, "rasanya saat ini juga, aku ingin berlari ke Kyoto."

*

"Seijuurou,"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh.

"Masih ada hal yang ingin Midorima Shintarou katakan padamu."

Manik merah itu memilih untuk tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, ia lemparkan pandangan ke dinding di belakang pemuda itu, "Begitu."

Pemuda berjas itu mendengkus, kesal terhadap respon lawan bicaranya yang selalu monoton akhir-akhir ini, "Dasar pengecut."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau sudah selesaikan semuanya saat itu, akan mengurangi bebanku, tahu."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh banyak hal.

*

_"Oi, Akashi, yang benar saja. Terima kasih telah menerimamu menjadi kapten kami, katamu?_

_Yang ada, kami yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu yang telah menyatukan kami."_

_*_

**Dear My Captain chapter 1 : Midorima Shintarou completed.**

**Next : Aka-chin.**

**Stay Tune! **


	3. Aka-chin

_._

_"Akashi terkena ankle break?! Tidak bisa dipercaya!"_

_Murasakibara berjalan perlahan. Hingga di depan sang kapten yang terduduk itu, ia mengulurkan tangan,_

_"Ayo cepat bangun Aka-chin, kau tidak pantas duduk di situ."_

_'Sang Kaisar tidak boleh jatuh terduduk. Bila Sang Kaisar terjatuh, maka kami ada untuk membuatmu kembali bangkit berdiri.'_

_Murasakibara kembali berkata, "Setelah itu, kau bisa menyerahkan dia padaku kan?"_

_Aomine yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua, langsung berkata kaget, "Yang benar saja? Kau mau melawan Nash sendirian?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak," Murasakibara menatap Akashi yang masih terbelalak, ada sudut di dalam hatinya yang menolak melihat tatapan mata temannya, "Cuma Aka-chin yang bisa melakukannya, kan? Aka-chin tidak akan kalah dengan orang seperti dia. Tadi itu, Aka-chin cuma kesulitan melakukannya, kan?"_

_Murasakibara memutuskan untuk percaya sepenuhnya pada sang kapten._

_Karena ia tahu, Aka-chin tidak akan pernah kalah._

_._

_*_

Bungkus makanan ringan dibuka, serbuk-serbuk bumbunya bertebaran di udara. Tangan besar itu merangsek ke dalam, meraup langsung tiga potong keripik kentang berasa itu. Sementara itu matanya menatap malas orang yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

"Humm? Aka-_chin_?"

"Ya, Akashi Seijuurou, kaptenmu di Teiko."

"Hmm," sosok tinggi besar berambut ungu itu masih sibuk mengunyah, "memang siapa kau? Mengapa bertanya-tanya tentang Aka-_chin_?"

Pemuda berkas hitam itu mengulas senyum, "Aku penanggung jawab Akashi Seijuurou."

"Huh? Penanggung jawab? Bukannya ayahnya Aka-_chin_ masih ada?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa, Atsushi mendadak merinding di seluruh badan. "Bisa ceritakan tentang Akashi Seijuurou di matamu?"

Atsushi terdiam. Ia sibuk menimbang tentang apa yang harus diceritakan kepada sosok tak dikenal itu. Kalau bisa sih, dia berharap Himuro ada di sampingnya saat ini. Paling tidak, anak itu bisa memilah mana kisah yang harus diceritakan, mana yang jadi konsumsi pribadi saja. Terlebih, Atsushi benar-benar malas membicarakan pendapat pribadi terhadap temannya sendiri, apalagi kepada orang asing. Masalahnya pria itu datang ketika Himuro sedang ke rumah Taiga, menemuinya tepat ketika pemuda titan bersurai ungu itu keluar dari pintu minimarket dan memaksa mereka berbicara empat mata.

Yang lebih parah lagi, pria itu membawa sekotak maiubo jenis terbaru. Sekotak isi dua belas--membuatnya mati kutu untuk berkilah.

"Hmph ... tentang Aka-_chin_, ya?" Bungkus ketiga Snack ringan bercita rasa gurih itu dibuka. Debu bumbunya menguar karena getaran itu.

"Aka-_chin_ sering membelikanku makanan. Eh, bukan aku, tapi kami. Jadi, kalau sedang reuni, dia pasti mentraktir kami. Ya wajar saja sih, Aka-_chin_ kan kaya--"

"Eh, tapi yang kau mau bukan penjelasan seperti itu, ya?" Atsushi sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia rela duduk di sini dan menuruti perintah pria itu. Bisa saja dia hanya mengambil bungkus maiubo dan pergi sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Atsushi juga tak mengerti.

"Aka-_chin_ itu baik kok."

Pria itu tampak tak puas. "Baik bagaimana yang kau maksud?"

"Baik kok. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, sering ditraktir makan dan ... jajanan maiubo. Untukku, tepatnya. Tapi, kadang Kise-_chin_ juga minta. Walau kalau menyusun jadwal latihan itu menyebalkan. Dia suka memaksaku untuk berusaha lebih keras--"

"Dia memaksamu?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, barulah Atsushi menyadari bahwa situasi ini mulai keliru. _Siapa pria ini? Mengapa dia terus bertanya-tanya tentang Aka-chin? Mengapa aku terus menjawabnya dengan jujur? Apa dia punya dendam pada Aka-chin?_

"Iya, memaksa." Atsushi berkata dengan mulut penuh. "Kalau tidak dipaksa, aku memang malas latihan. Kalau aku malas latihan, nanti Teiko kalah."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah si pemuda bersurai ungu. "Kudengar kalian pernah berselisih di kelas tiga."

Atsushi meneguk saliva seraya menatap benda keramat yang ada di atas meja. Sebungkusnya maiubo lagi. Isi enam seperti tadi. Dia mulai merinding. Dia tahu, dia sedang disogok. Tetapi tawaran makanan ringan itu sungguh menggoda. Harapan akan kehadiran Himuro bertalu-talu dalam kepala.

Atsushi memaksakan diri memalingkan pandangan dari bungkus maiubo.

"Ya. Tapi Aka-_chin_ sudah minta maaf dan dia memang orang yang baik."

"Kalau begitu, apakah Akashi bertemu denganmu akhir tahun ini?" Snack renyah tersebut disodorkan mkain mendekat. Atsushi semakin goyah.

Tetapi, Atsushi sudah berjanji pada diri untuk tidak mempersulit kaptennya lagi. Jadi, dia mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang dia punya untuk mendorong balik bungkus maiubo dari hadapannya.

"Tidak."

Sosok itu tampak terkejut.

"Aka-_chin_ memang datang ke Akita. Tetapi saat itu kami sedang berada di Nagoya untuk pertandingan persahabatan. Besoknya, kabar itu tiba."

Sepintas, kenangan akan hari itu mengusik benak Atsushi. Suara Akashi yang bergetar di telepon, dan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak tanpa Atsushi tahu akibatnya.

Atsushi kesal mengapa semua kejadian ini terasa sangat merepotkan. Dan membuatnya sedih.

"Terima kasih maiubo-nya, Tuan." Atsushi berdiri. Memilih untuk pergi lebih dahulu. Siapa pun pria itu, meski mengaku sebagai penanggung jawab Akashi, yang Atsushi rasakan adalah keinginan untuk mendesak kaptennya terus menerus. Menguak kekurangannya, mengorek luka-luka lama. Dan Atsushi membencinya.

Tanpa Atsushi sadari, pria itu mengulas senyum tipis setelah kepergiannya.

.

.

*

_"_Seharusnya kau melarangnya terlalu banyak memakan makanan ringan. Tidak sehat, tahu."

Pemilik mata kaisar itu melirik dari sudut mata, "Kau habis bertemu Atsushi."

"Begitulah." Pemuda berpakaian putih berbalut jas hitam itu duduk di tepi kasur, "aku jadi tahu kalau kau orang yang benar-benar rapuh."

Kekehan kecil terdengar.

"Jangan berharap banyak pada orang sepertiku."

_._

_._

_"Aka-chin hanya harus terus berkata kalau kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan kalah._

_Aka-chin hanya perlu terus berkata kalau semua perkataanmu adalah mutlak._

_Karena Aka-chin telah mendapatkan kepercayaanku secara penuh. Aka-chin hanya perlu bangkit lagi, aku akan terus mengulurkan tangan, akan terus menunggu hingga Aka-chin mau menerima uluran tanganku,seperti waktu itu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung_

**haii hisashiburii :")****maaf updatenya lamaaa banget karena aku sibuk ngurus ini-dan-itu. Maaf juga pendek karena aku susah bikin sudut pandang Atsushi hiks.****Terima kasih sudah baca ya, love ya!****NEXT : Akashicchi**


	4. Akashicchi

.

.

_Bola oranye terpantul lemah ke lantai marmer._

_Lantas, seluruhnya menjadi senyap untuk sesaat. Seorang bernomor punggung empat, langsung menoleh, matanya membola menampilkan raut khawatir ketika pantulan bola terakhir itu terdengar. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda bersurai pirang yang terduduk dengan bahu bergetar._

_"Aku lemah sekali." Suara lirih terdengar bergetar, suara yang sarat akan kekecewaan dari si pirang._

_Sang kapten mengulurkan tangan di depan pemuda pemilik kekuatan perfect copy yang terduduk kehabisan stamina. Kise Ryouta, nama pemuda itu, menerima uluran tangan kaptennya, membiarkan tubuh itu bergantung pada punggung kokoh sang kapten yang memapahnya hingga bangku pemain._

_"Tidak, kau tidak lemah." Kata Sang Kapten dengan nada tegas. Bukan bermaksud untuk menenangkan belaka, namun memang itulah yang pemuda bersurai merah itu ingin katakan pada temannya, "Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."_

_"Akashicchi..."_

_Tidak ada seringai dan senyum, yang ada hanyalah sorot mata yang tajam. Penuh dengan keinginan untuk melindungi dan tekad, bahwa ia akan membawa teman-temannya menuju kemenangan. "Selanjutnya, serahkan semuanya pada kami, Ryouta."_

_._

_._

_._

_*_

"Kise Ryouta?"

"Ya?" Yang namanya merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak-_ssu_." Mata cokelat madunya sedikit menyipit ketika seorang pria berjas hitam yang kelihatannya umurnya mendekati kepala tiga itu tiba-tiba duduk di bangku di hadapannya. "Ada urusan apa denganku-_ssu_?"

Kise yang sedang mampir di sebuah kafe di dekat sekolahnya, terkejut ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

"Apa kau fanboyku-_ssu_?"

"Hah? Bukan." jawab pria itu, "aku hanya tahu kalau kau adalah teman dari Akashi Seijuurou."

Mendengar nama itu, netra cokelat Kise membulat, "Kau kenal Akashicchi? Akashicchi bagaimana? Apa dia ingin bertemu denganku? Ah! Aku harus memberitahu Kurokocchi, Aominechhi, dan yang--"

"Kise Ryouta." Nada itu terdengar tegas. Kise terhenyak sejenak, teringat tentang sosok yang biasa memberinya perintah dengan intonasi seperti ini. Hampir menyerupai perkataan mutlak Akashi, tapi tetap saja tidak sama.

"Iya-_ssu_?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya, "kalau kau bisa diajak bekerja sama, semua akan selesai dengan cepat."

Perkataan itu membuat sosok si pria berjas hitam mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Ba-baik-_ssu_. Tapi, kalau boleh kutahu, kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah penanggung jawab Akashi Seijuurou," katanya jujur, "langsung saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana pertemananmu dengan Akashi?"

Karena ditanya oleh orang yang tak dikenal, Kise memilih untuk memberitahu sisi baik temannya saja. Soalnya, dia masih takut bila Akashi tiba-tiba datang membawa gunting--meski sang kapten sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi, sih. Tapi tetap saja, kan, membaginya kondisi Akashi yang sekarang, orang di depannya itu jelas sedang mengorek info tentang Akashi sedetail mungkin. Dan rasanya, Kise tidak sampai hati berkata kalau kaptennya sewaktu SMP itu orang yang tidak baik. "Hmm. Dia baik-ssu. Akashicchi memahami semua anggota tim, dan selalu memperhatikan mereka. Akashicchi juga disiplin, dia tidak menoleransi ketidakdisplinan sedikit pun. Biasanya sih, Aominechhi yang sering kena marah, tapi aku tahu maksud Akashicchi baik, kok. Yah, salah Aominechhi sih, yang sering malas latihan dan suka mengajak bercanda. Jadinya, kadang aku juga ikut dimarahin Akashicchi-ssu. Akashicchi kalau marah menakutkan, apalagi kalau sudah memberi hukuman! Oh ya, training camp waktu itu juga mengerikan! Aah, bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan langsung membencinya karena terlalu kejam, tapi aku tahu Akashicchi tidak pernah berniat untuk menyiksa siapa pun, kok."

Pria berjas hitam itu gatal ingin memijat dahinya yang berdenyut. Kise Ryouta, pemuda itu malah membahas tentang hal yang tidak ditanyakan. Ditambah dengan logat yang unik dan nama panggilan khusus itu, membuat penanggung jawab Akashi tersebut kurang bisa menangkap apa yang Kise sampaikan.

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Akashicchi orang yang baik-_ssu_!" Ucap Kise dengan mata berbinar, "kami semua menghormatinya!"

"Begitu ya," pemuda berjas hitam mengupas senyum. "Kalau begitu, apakah Akashi pernah menemui dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Terakhir sih, ketika musim dingin-_ssu_." Kise melempar pandangannya ke langit-langit Cafe, mengingat kejadian sekitar tiga bulan lalu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Kise mengangguk. "Boleh saja-_ssu_."

.

.

*

_"Oh, Kise-senpai? Kise-senpai ada, mungkin belum keluar, tunggulah sebentar."_

_Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini telah berada di kelas akhir itu terlihat keluar dari gedung olahraga SMA Kaijo, lengkap dengan jaket biru dan tas olahraga berwarna serupa._

_"Ah, Kise-senpai! Ada yang mencarimu!"_

_Manik cokelat madu Kise membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Akashicchi?"_

_"Lama tidak bertemu, Kise." Akashi tersenyum tipis._

_"Akashicchi mengapa ada di sini? Kau datang dari Kyoto?" Melihat jaket biru-putih Rakuzan tersampir di bahu pemuda itu, Kise berpikir kalau Akashi langsung datang begitu jam sekolah usai._

_"Apa aku mengganggumu, Kise?"_

_"Tidak, kok!" Seperti biasa, Kise langsung memasang senyum secerah mentari. "Akashicchi ada apa sampai kemari menemuiku?"_

_Angin sore yang berembus kencang mengibarkan rambut mereka. Terjadi jeda sejenak sebelum Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kise._

_"Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan, kalau aku menginginkan kehadiran kalian di rumahku ketika akhir pekan."_

_Netra madu membulat, "Whoa! Acara menginap" Kise tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kegirangannya. "Semuanya akan ikut? Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi akan ikut?" Mendapat anggukan serta senyuman tipis dari pemuda berambut merah, Kise malah beralih berjingkrak-jingkrak. Membuatnya menjadi tontonan mendadak di halaman sekolah, tetapi yang bersangkutan malah terlihat tak peduli sama sekali._

_"Jadi, kau bisa datang?"_

_"Pasti bisa-ssu!"_

_Lagi, Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Hanya saja, Kise benar-benar tidak memahami arti dari senyum itu._

.

.

.

*

"Kemudian kabar itu datang-_ssu_." Mendung segara berkerumun di mata si pemuda pirang. Jelas, Kise tidak pernah sibuk merepotkan diri dengan menutupi afeksinya kepada orang lain.

Tetapi itu semua sudah cukup. Lewat reaksi dan tatapan mata Kise, pria itu tahu bahwa Kise mengatakam keujujuran dalam kisahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi sampai di sini." Si pria mulai beranjak. "Terima kasih sudah mau berbicara denganku."

"Tunggu!" Kise menahan pria bertuksedo tersebut. "Kau bilang, kau penanggung jawab Akashiccchi, kan?"

"Ya, benar."

"Tolong sampaikan pada Akashicchi," Kise menundukkan kepala. _Ada banyak, banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Akashi_. Sebagian besar adalah kekesalan--itu pun kalau dia berani dan kuat nyali memarahi Akashi. Untuk bagian ini, besok-besok dia bisa berkolaborasi dengan Midorima untuk melakukannya. Kise yakin temannya yang hijau itu juga punya banyak sekali hal untuk dikeluhkan di depan sang kapten-- Sebagian lainnya adalah harapan.

Mungkin tidak pantas untuk menitipkan kekesalan, jadi, Kise memilih yang kedua.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Akashicchi, '_kita belum jadi reuni, lho, Akashicchi. Ayo, kau kan sudah mengajak kami.'_ "

.

.

*

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti dia jago bermain basket." Lagi, pria berjas hitam itu menyampaikan pendapatnya setelah melaksanakan tugas. "Dia lebih cocok menjadi model dengan wajah ikemen itu."

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela itu pun menoleh. Dia berniat mengabaikan pria itu, namun pembicaraan tentang teman-teman selalu membuatnya tertarik. Tidak peduli meski pria itu akan berakhir menginjak harga dirinya sedemikian rupa.

"Ryouta memang seorang model."

"Sudah kuduga!"

Sadar terus-terusan ditatap, pria berkemeja putih balik bertanya, "Ada apa Seijuurou? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," ucapnya, "aku hanya heran kau tidak mengejek atau menyalahkanku setelah mengunjungi teman-temanku."

"Oh," mendengarnya, pria berjas hitam menyeringai, "Mengejek? Tidak kali ini, Seijuurou. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau temanmu yang berambut pirang itu menghormatimu dengan tulus."

Pemilik mata kaisar masih diam, tahu kalau kalimat itu masih ada lanjutannya.

"Kau harusnya bisa menilai dirimu sendiri. Apa kau pantas menerima rasa hormat setulus itu dari seseorang? Ah, kurasa bukan. Yang benar adalah : apa kau pantas menerima rasa hormat teman-temanmu yang tulus itu?"

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pemuda bersurai merah itu tetap bungkam, tidak peduli meski hatinya diinjak habis oleh lawan bicaranya itu. Tak ada tatapan penuh titah, apalagi sanggahan angkuh. Untuk yang entah keberapa kali, sang kaisar melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Tatapan itu meredup, seakan kehilangan kekuatannya.

.

.

_"Akulah yang lemah di sini, Akashicchi. Aku memang yang terlemah di antara kalian semua. Namun, Akashicchi satu-satunya yang berkata kalau aku tidak lemah._

_Itu sebabnya aku selalu percaya. Kalau Akashicchi kuat, sangat kuat, bahkan paling kuat di antara kita semua._

_Maka, jangan pernah tiba saatnya aku harus mengatakan apa yang Akashicchi katakan padaku dulu."_

_._

_._

**NEXT : Akashi**


End file.
